


Outside Looking In

by dreamslikeaheartbeat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Iron Man - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Rape, Stark Tower, Winter Soldier - Freeform, dark!Reader, mcu - Freeform, noncon, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamslikeaheartbeat/pseuds/dreamslikeaheartbeat
Summary: Before you read: This is a dark fic and will contain noncon elements, violence, swearing, etc. Tags will be updated for each chapter. Please don’t read if any of these trigger you. For those of you interested, enjoy.Synopsis: You work at Stark Tower but no one really notices you, so you decide to make yourself known.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 62
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first dark story. please be easy on me or tell me the whole truth. I just hope you enjoy it.

**October 31st**

Snow on halloween. So much for those skimpy costumes. The girls would be hidden in their long jackets and rubbing their legs together as they scamper up to their respective celebrations. Dress to impress, wear less to obsess.

You aren’t invited to any of these parties. Not to a club thumping with remixes of the Monster Mash or a private gathering for old friends. You don’t have anything to wear anyway. But if they asked, you would have.

You sigh as you overhear their plans. Always forgotten. A shadow to giants all around you.

“Wanda, you can’t be a witch again. It’s not funny anymore.”

“Says Miss Cat Ears.” the trill carries from the open door.

The morning conference ended hours before but not all left. Stark was the first out and the only one concerned with the rest of his day. It was his party but he never worried much about details. He paid others to do that. He showed up, enjoyed the drinks, and played the role of a hard-working host.

You dealt with those details. The liquor, the bartender, the waitresses in their ridiculous outfits, mostly out-of-work actresses. This year’s theme was fairyland and the modelesque servers would be deck in barely there skirts and sparkly bustiers, their cheeks painted with glitter.

The decorations were already being hung; silk streamers that shone like unearthly wisps and bouquets of lifelike butterflies. Tony even automated tiny little fairies to zip around as counterparts to those handing out the bright cocktails.

Your phone rings again. The ice sculpture is going to be late. Another sigh. You wanna cry. All this work and for what. Tony only noticed you when he had another task for you and those around him barely seemed bothered by the little woman in her boxy glasses and shapeless clothes.

Every other employee had an invitation. You knew because you sent out the e-mails, another box on your list. Even the accountants hidden down on the fifth level and the interns from Stark’s facility in California.

**What about you?** That question rings louder and louder as you’re lost in the background. 

You look up as Wanda leaves the conference room, her hair rippling like a perfect waterfall. Natasha follows and they giggle at each other. You’re invisible as they pass your desk. You hide your frown behind the paper thin monitor and assure the sculpturist the delay is fine, just get it there. 

You hang up and a shadow draws your eye away from your screen. You move closer to your desk. You can just see the man as he leans against the wall and scoffs. He crosses his arms and his metal hand grips his opposite elbow. His sardonic smile rebuffs the mocking words of his companion.

Bucky Barnes shakes his head at the loudest pest in the tower. Sam Wilson was just another ignorant of your existence. They all didn’t notice, or didn’t care. None of the rest mattered. It was all about him. The man with the dark hair and the bold blue eyes. 

The man who smiled at you once. Who offered you a cup of coffee when he got an extra from the company-owned stand in the lobby. A forgettable act for all but you. The paper cup still sat under your desk, empty and stained with your pale lip balm. You treasured it like a crow did a piece of silver. He didn’t know how much that meant to you but maybe one day he would.

“Sam, shut up!” Bucky stands straight and smacks his friend’s arm. “I’m not being the other half.”

“You’ll make a perfect horse’s ass… not much work to be done.” Sam grins and laughs loudly.

“Ask Steve,” Bucky walks away as he’s followed by his incessant companion, “Maybe the kid will do it.”

“Parker’s not big enough.” Sam whines as they near the elevators.

“Not my problem,” the other man hits the button. 

You watch them step onto the metal box and the doors slide shut. You smile to yourself and swivel in your chair. Maybe there was a way to go to the part. Being invisible didn’t have to be a curse. And by the end of the night, you would be seen.

You feel like everyone’s staring at your ass. The layered skirt barely reaches your thighs and the tight top barely contains your chest. You’re much thicker than the other girls; much shorter too. The winged mask sticks out around your pink wig and the face paint helps hide your true complexion. None of them would know you even without the disguise.

You copy the other women and take a tray of the luminescent cocktails. You balance it carefully and step out into the large room. The guests are buzzing and you disperse into the crowd. You glance around for the familiar dark head. You see Wanda dressed as a bumblebee and Nat in her usual cat ears. 

You can’t find him. He’s not with Tony in his ridiculous red suit and horns or with Sam in half a horse costume and a frown. Not even with Steve Rogers in his on-the-nose Uncle Sam get up.

He’s not there. You make a round and stop to dole out drinks to the thirsty guests. You empty your tray as you search for Bucky. **Where is he?**

Frustration singes your neck and you lower your barren tray. You push through the bodies and ignore your phone as it vibrates against your stomach, shoved down the front of the bodice to keep it from slipping.

The hall is cooler. You growl and toss your tray against the wall and slump heavily against the wall. You were so stupid. It was a silly plan. **What were you going to do?** Flirt with Bucky in hopes that he believed you were one of these stick thin models. That obviously wasn’t true.

“Rough night?” the deep voice makes you jump.

You stand and turn to the figure you hadn’t noticed just near the corner. Bucky sits on the bench covertly fitted into the sharp alcove. He holds a furry mask folded against his knee, his fingers poke out from fuzzy gloves, and he’s in torn clothes with shanks of dark fur sticking out tinged with fake blood.

“It’s…” you retrieve your tray from the floor, embarrassed, “…hot in there.”

“Tell me about it, can’t breathe in this damn thing.” he slaps the mask against his thigh. 

You’re quiet. You don’t know what to say. His blue eyes follow your fingers as you turn it in your hands. You notice how his gaze lingers on legs. The stockings feel like sausage casings as your thighs threaten to bust through the fishnet.

“You do these things a lot?” he asks.

You fix your mask and almost drop the tray again. “First night.” It’s not really a fib.

He laughs as he sits back.

“What?” you dare to step closer.

“You. Must be a busy night. I mean, they’re really scraping the bottom of the barrel.”

Your breath runs out of you. It’s as if you’ve been punched straight in the chest. “What do you mean?”

“You’re not exactly the type.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re…” he makes a gesture with his hand, insulting and lewd.

Your lip curls and you’re marching at him without thinking. You take the tray and wing it at him like a frisbee. He bats it away with his left hand and it bends as it bounces back off the opposite wall.

“Shit. Someone get you a fucking shield.” he laughs as you ball your hands, ready to punch him.

“You’re a douchebag!”

“Honey, you’re out of your depth.” 

He’s not even disturbed as he leans against the wall, legs splayed, and broad shoulders lax.

“You’re just like the rest of them!” You nearly scream.

“Christ, keep it down,” he turns his palm down and lowers his hand as if to suppress your voice.

“I hate you!” you shriek and grab the tray again. “Fuck you.”

You whip it at him again. He catches it that time and crushes it entirely. He stands and you feel your phone ringing again. You beat your fists on your thighs like a child in a tantrum and rush past him.

“Where are you going?” he calls after you and you hear the tray clatter on the floor.

You don’t answer and continue around the corner. You were stupid to think he was different. That you had any chance at all. 

You hear him chuckle again before you reach the door. You don’t care about your coat or purse still hidden under a table in the backroom. You don’t care that your phone is shaking again and again. 

All you can think of is his laugh. He won’t be laughing. **Not in the end.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you read: This is a dark fic and will contain noncon elements, violence, swearing, etc. Tags will be updated for each chapter. Please don’t read if any of these trigger you. For those of you interested, enjoy.
> 
> Synopsis: You plan your next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the encouragement. I finished part 2 and hope you enjoy it, please leave something in the comments.

**Nov 1st**

You were late for work after retrieving your coat and purse from the venue. Having waited in the cold for an hour to do so, you still feel the chill in your fingertips and your nose. 

Much of the night you’d spent washing away the makeup and trying not to cry. You couldn’t even sleep after trying to lull yourself with fantasies of that metal hand crawling up your leg. Now you only wanted to twist his hand back and scream.

Tony left several drunken voicemails on your phone. The ice sculpture never came. You didn’t care, he didn’t remember anyway. He walks by in dark shades and only acknowledges you to toss his meeting schedule across your desk. 

**How gullible were you?**

When you accepted the job, it was a fantasy. Tony’s former assistant was now his wife. You thought taking her place might open up your world to those around the billionaire. **Stupid!**

Your life is all work. You spend lonely nights dreaming of what would never be. You waste away every day with less and less hope. Your life is a joke. **You** are a joke.

You perk up when you hear the voice before the elevator opens. Bucky grumbles as he walks across the lobby, outpacing Steve. You watch and hover your hands over your keyboard. He stops short and signals Steve to wait. He’s heading for you and you’re terrified. 

**Did he recognize you? Did he know all along?**

“Tony said I was supposed to grab something from you? You’re his assistant right?” he barely looks at you as he scratches his beard. 

“Yeah. Um.” 

You shuffle around the files and find the one marked for him. He was off to Hungary. You weren’t supposed to read the briefings but no one cared what you did. He takes it from your unsteady hand and turns away. He pauses and looks back.

“You new here?”

You shake your head. Two whole years for nothing. He shrugs and catches up to Steve. You grimace and reach under your desk. You take the paper cup and shred it into the trash can. 

Bucky leaves at 6. You watch him take the stairs up to the jet pad as you pack up. 

He lives in Brooklyn. You remember the street, the number. It wasn’t hard to figure out given your overinflated clearance. **What did Tony care about his assistant seeing all that information?** She wasn’t supposed to read it, just do what she was told.

You stare at the building. The rain slants down in sheets as you pull up your hood. You hug the bag under your coat and run across the street. 

You walk slowly along the street waiting for another to enter. You follow the little old lady as she unlocks the front door. You grab it as it buzzes.

“Let me get that for you, ma’am,” you keep hold of the bag nestled under your jacket.

“Oh, sweets. In your condition?” she smiles and walks ahead of you. You look down and realise she thinks you’re pregnant. 

“Not that far.” you follow her and side step her as she goes the elevator.

“You going up?” she asks in her squeaky voice.

“This floor.” you say and send her one last smile.

Your face falls once you pass the first hallway. You count the floors by the number signs and slip through the door to the eighth level. 814. You find the door at the very end. You place the bag down beside your feet and listen. No one around. 

You take out the metal picks and your phone. You turn on the video saved and kneel as you position the tools as they do on the screen. You wait and listen again. You twist and angle the picks. You start to get impatient as you struggle to catch the mechanism. 

**Click.** You’re in.

You gather up your things and as you push inside, you hear another door open. You slide the chain along the slot as you close the door. You shake off the rain and look around. Not really an apartment, more a condo. Open and large.

You hesitate. He’s not stupid. He might have cameras already. Shit. You keep your hood up and walk slowly around the dark. You hold your phone up and turn on the flashlight. You search the shelves, the tv stand, the low coffee table, the plant hanging by the window. You find nothing but the everyday remnants of the man.

Relying on your thoroughness, you turn on the lamp. You unpack the bag. The cameras were expensive but you were overpaid for the job you did. You read the instructions and connect the cameras to your phone. You wave the lens around and see your own face on your screen. You cringe and turn it away.

One on the shelf, attached to the velvet box holding aged medals. Another in the corner with a fine view of the front room. The kitchen, the bedroom, the bathroom. You rig it all up and switch through the cameras on your phone. You smile. Your phone rings.

You answer Tony’s call in a half-whisper.

“What are you doing right now?” he asks as you hear a giggle in the background. It’s no secret his wife wasn’t his only love.

“Just got home.”

“I’m at a hotel. You know the one, the one with the fancy pillows.” 

You shake your head as you cross the apartment and collect the cardboard and plastic. You take one last look as you smush the phone between your cheek and shoulder. You huff and listen to his instructions.

“Condoms. Lots of condoms.” 

You hear more than one woman in the background. 

“And the name of that service you used for the party. Christmas is coming up fast.”

You mutter your confirmation and hang up. You remember the first time he called you like that. He was already fucking the girl by the time you showed up. You left the whiskey on the table as he didn’t miss a beat, flesh clapping around you. 

Your stomach wobbles as you leave Bucky’s apartment. It’s easier to turn the lock back into place. You test the door and tuck away the picks. You’re tired of being the only one not having fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you read: This is a dark fic and will contain noncon elements, violence, swearing, etc. Tags will be updated for each chapter. Please don’t read if any of these trigger you. For those of you interested, enjoy.
> 
> Synopsis: You prepare for Bucky’s return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please please like and maybe leave a comment and send an request to my tumblr under the same name if you like.

**November 3rd  
**

Remarkable what you can learn on the internet. Crochet projects, speedrunning, and even pickpocketing. You try it at home first, hung a jacket from a hanger and attempted not to move it as you slid out your own wallet. It was more difficult on the bus with other people’s possessions but you get the knack after a few apologies and lies about tripping.

You sit at your desk and go through the wallet. ID, a couple of bills, and forgotten rewards cards. You got a phone two and some loose receipts. The money is just a bonus. You’re practicing for the moment. Sleight of hand, a magic trick, the star of your own show at last.

Tony’s calling again. You hit the speaker button and lean back in your chair, sweeping the stolen goods into the bin.

“Mr. Stark?”

“Get in here.” 

The order is blunt as always. You stand and tuck your phone away in your pocket. Tony’s waiting for you, a large file on his desk. It’s thicker than a dictionary and swatches threaten to fall loose as he slaps it.

“I need you to get this to Pepper by two.” 

Stark goes to the window as he plays with an unlit cigar. You mumble and cross to his desk. Your pulse picks up as your eyes stray across the papers and around the golden ornaments of the tower itself and a globe.

You reach for the binder and your fingers glide over the keycard just beside it. Tony’s leather sole gives a soft groan. You scoop up the binder and he coughs as he traces his goatee and stares at his reflection in the glass.

“Redoing the bedroom. Again.”

You blink. He’s talking to you. You waver and watch him. Your hand floats over the desk, you wait for him to turn around. He doesn’t.

“Sir?” 

You swipe the card. Too easy. You back away with the binder to your chest.

“Pepper.” he closes his lips around the stogie and digs for his light. 

You slide the card under the cover and nod. “Oh.”

“Tell me. Why do women care if the curtains are green or blue or red?” 

He spins around and you flinch. You shrug. He hardly talks about anything more than what he needs from you. His brows draw together and his forehead creases. He puffs and crosses to his desk. The chair buckles as he falls into it, another plume of smoke above him. He kicks his feet onto the polish wood and tilts back.

“I don’t know, Mr. Stark.”

He smirks and watches the end of the cigar burn. His eyes return to you.

“You’re not one of those ones.” he says. “Is that a man’s shirt?”

You look down at the garish blue button-up. You pull on the top button and sniff.

“It was on sale.”

He laughs at you. “Hmm, you know, you’d take a few pounds off just buying clothes that fit.”

“Mr. Stark.”

“Ah come on. I’m sure you got a nice set of tits hidden under all that.”

“Sir?” you hiss and squeeze the binder.

“Go.” He shakes his head and closes his eyes as he gives another puff. He laughs again as you leave.

You frown as you snap the door shut. Tony is always forward just not with you. He likes women, that’s no secret. He winks, flirts, and fucks. You’ve witnessed all three. You, the fly on the wall, no longer buzz around without a swat.

You return to your desk and slide out of your flats and into your heavy boots. New York grows colder and colder. The fur is snug around your stockinged feet. Your jacket hangs on the rack and you tug on it until it falls over your arm. You take the elevator down to the lobby and pull on the tartan coat as you pass the swarms of bodies.

Your breath clouds before your lips and you feel around the bind. You free the keycard and flip it over. After work you could search the lab, tomorrow the archives. You had to be ready when Bucky returned.

**7:23pm, November 4th**

Your visit to the lab is futile. You don’t know what the labels mean or recognize anything else. The file room is more productive. You search the cabinets and shelves, several times hiding from the shadows of security as they pass the door. 

You find little about Bucky himself that helps you but steal the file on the Hydra serum injected into him decades ago. The documents are all in Russian but that’s just another job for the internet.

The office is empty. You think it is at least. You hide the folder in your bag and sling it over your shoulder. Tony left early that day. He’s at the hotel again. You leave the card in the drawer of his desk and tiptoe back out into the hall.

“Tony’s gone?” 

Steve approaches you as you shut the door.

“Yeah. Just locking up for the night.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “I have a meeting with him right now.”

“He’s at the Empire. Sorry.” you tell him as you turn down the hall. 

“Typical.” 

Steve lingers only feet behind you, he comes up to stand beside you as you wait for the elevator. Your bag feels heavier as the file weighs on your mind.

“Why are you here so late then?”

“I’m always working.” you take out your phone. Several messages missed; most from Tony.

“What happened to that other one? The blond…” He squints.

“I replaced her. Two years ago.” you can’t keep the venom from your voice. The idiots wouldn’t notice if you tied their shoes together.

You step onto the elevator. He does too.

“Sorry, I…” his voice trails off and he looks away.

“Don’t be. I’m a secretary. You’re the great Captain America. You have the whole world on your shoulders.” the sarcasm drips so thickly it fills the elevator. The doors ding and you step out before Steve can.

“You mad?” he trails you across the mostly empty lobby.

“At you? I wouldn’t waste my energy.”

“Geez, I didn’t mean to bother you.”

“No, I didn’t mean to bother you.” you spin and point your finger at him.

He blinks, stunned by your snarl.

“I don’t presume to talk to you out of turn, Captain Rogers. Good night.” you spat and stomped away. You hear him whisper to himself in confusion. 

You might lose your job for your temper but you had what you needed. **Besides, why would the venerable Steve Rogers care for the opinion of some measly worker?** He wouldn’t remember your face tomorrow.

Tony calls as you scroll through his messages on the train. You answer him, voice rising above the din, a saxophone player blows from the other end of the car.

“Hey, Tommy Hilfiger. You on the train?” he can tell by the noise around you. You hate the nickname. He always has a name.

“Going home.” You said tersely.

“Nah, come by the Empire.”

“Mr. Stark. I’m done for the night.” you hang onto the bar and try not to fall as the subway comes to a stop. 

“Nope. Be here in an hour unless you wanna be done for good.”

“What? Why–”

“Grab a bottle on your way.” he hangs up and you swear. A man looks at you sharply and you curl your lip.

You have to switch trains to get back downtown. And you would have to comp the bottle of whiskey or go without dinner a few nights that week. Tony didn’t have the mind to think that you couldn’t just drink 500 dollars away a night. He only thought about money and women. 

**No, he only thought about himself so what on earth did he want from you?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you read: This is a dark fic and will contain noncon elements, violence, swearing, etc. Tags will be updated for each chapter. Please don’t read if any of these trigger you. For those of you interested, enjoy.
> 
> Synopsis: You’re plan is complicated by your boss’s sudden interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like this one. i’m trying my best to write when i get a chance. please leave some comments.

**8:34pm, November 4th**

You have the bottle of whiskey. You know which suite Tony’s in, he’s always in that one he keeps it checked in just for him. The glass elevator rises above the city, the lights gleam through and make your eyes water.

On his floor, you hear laughter. It’s Tony and some woman. You don’t knock. You never get an answer. You take the card set aside for you at the front desk and slide it through the sensor. The door bings and you walk through.

The room swirls with giggles, moans, whispered words. You go to the table just beside the bedroom door and place the whiskey there. The door is open and you see the blurred figures on the bed as you turn away.

“Hold up.” Tony calls. The woman moans glumly.

You stop and listen to Tony climb off the bed and his bare feet slap across the floor. 

“There’s a decanter behind the bar.”

You let out your breath slowly and go to the bar. You find the crystal bottle.

“Wine for the lady.” he adds.

You grab a short tumbler and a stemmed glass as well. You choose a bottle of sparkling wine from the mini fridge and return to the table with arms full. You drop your bag and fill the decanter first. You pour the wine so it bubbles in the crystal and tip the whiskey in a measured spill into the short glass.

“Mr. Stark.” you set down the bottle and bend to grab your bag. He’s naked and unashamed.

“Tony.” the woman whines. You look up as you recognize her voice. She’s one of the tall women from the Halloween party.

“Just a second.” he calls back to her.

He reaches to touch the umber collar of your jacket, green lines trace a hideous plaid pattern through the fabric.

“We’re almost done. Stick around.”

You bite down on your tongue. You taste blood.

“I brought your whiskey.” you insist.

“So have a glass for yourself. Stay.” he points behind you as if you were a dog.

You avoid his gaze and back away. You sit on the sofa facing the windows and pick at your cuff. Your entire body’s alight. Did he know? He must’ve noticed his key card was missing. He knew it was you. He knew you were in the lab last night. He must. Fuck. You are so dumb.

You choke as you hear the woman again. She sighs and the glass clinks. Then Tony rumbles in return and sloppy kisses tickle your ears. Groaning, growling, gripping. You listen to them fuck. He makes her call him daddy. You’re sick from the noise.

You zone out. The city sparkles below even through the grime and smoke. Their voices grow louder and the door wakes you from your trance. Tony plunks the decanter down on the low table before the sofa and sits beside you. He wears the plush hotel robe, tied loosely at his waist. He offers you his glass.

“Mr. Stark.” you stare at the black and gold carpet.

He scoffs and drains the whiskey then pours another. “You don’t like fun.”

You look at him. He’s amused by your irritation. You’re confused why you’re still there.

“She was fun. Well, you know, they’re not much different from one to the next but…” he drinks again. He was playing with you.

“What is it?” you ask.

“Did we fuck?”

“Excuse me?” your voice rises and you move away from him as you face him.

“So that’s a no?”

“No.”

“Okay.”

“Why would–” you stutter and dig your nails into your coat.

“Well, I don’t know. Thought maybe that’s why I hired you. I’ve been trying to remember.”

“Mrs. Stark hired me.” you say.

“That explains it.”

“What? I don’t understand?”

“No more men’s shirts. No more…” he spreads his fingers in front of your face and bends them. “That look. Smile. Wear something nice. No more Big and Tall hand-me-downs.”

You blink. It stabs deep. You remember the girls in highschool making fun of your looney tunes shirt and boy jeans. If you didn’t wear your brother’s clothes, you didn’t have anything.

“Okay, Mr. Stark. I’m sorry.” you stand up and let your bag hand to the floor.

He gets up too and blocks your path. He shows you his palms and carefully takes your bag. You’re paralyzed as he puts it on the couch. He unbuttons your jacket as you stand there dumbly. He pushes it back on your shoulders. He cups your chest through your loose shirt and you smack him away.

“What are you doing?”

“I wanted to see if it was the shirt or you.”

“Get off.” you pull your coat over your chest and turn to snatch your bag. 

He smacks your ass before you can march around the other side of the sofa. You trip and spin back to him.

“Hey!”

“Look, I never liked having sour-faced crones at the office. If I wanted that, I’d hire my childhood nanny. Did she ever have a stick up her ass. Now, tomorrow, I wanna see a smile and some skin.” he pokes your nose and you flinch.

“Okay.”

You want to ask why he cares now. Why he’s worried all of a sudden by the girl he never looks at but you don’t really care. Tony is nothing. 

It’s about Bucky, about making him suffer. You never cared about Tony or what he thought. Or Steve and his righteousness. Or Sam and his stupid jokes. It’s Bucky.

“You change your mind about the drink? Maybe loosen up and hang around a bit.”

“I work tomorrow, Mr. Stark.” you say staunchly.

He chuckles and gulps down the dark liquor.

“Funny. Oh and when you get my coffee, don’t forget TWO pumps. Dos.” he holds up two fingers.

“Mr. Stark.”

“My father was Mr. Stark.” he rebuffs.

You push your lips together. You step around the low table and pass him as you go to the door. You don’t look back as you toss the keycard on the console table on your way out. A sing-song ‘see ya’ follows you into the hall.

In the elevator, you peek in your bag at the file. You have a lot of work to do. You check your phone. Bucky’s apartment is still dark. You wonder when he’ll return. You’re eager, almost excited.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you read: This is a dark fic and will contain noncon elements, violence, swearing, blow job. Tags will be updated for each chapter. Please don’t read if any of these trigger you. For those of you interested, enjoy.
> 
> Synopsis: Tony’s taken notice but you use your new position to your advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone reading and please leave your thoughts below

**November 5th  
**

You don’t see Tony when you come in. He’s not in his office but you have his double pump macchiato. It smells sweet and you’re tempted to drink it or spit in it. You do neither as he appears from the elevator and strides up to your desk with his usual swagger. He takes the cup from the upper tier of the desk and turns it in his hand.

“It’s cold.” he says

“You’re late.” you bat your lashes.

His eyes wander down and he looks at your black blouse and the too tight skirt. It was all you could find in your mess of a closet that didn’t hang loose from your curves. He squinted and sipped.

“The cream’s all gone.” he whines.

“You want another then?”

He laughs. “Who are we mourning today? Your happiness? If it ever lived.”

You force a smile and he raises a brow. He shakes his head as he turns away and struts off to his office. 

“Hold my calls.” he says before he’s gone.

You stare at the end of the hall and hear his door close. You’ve seen this before. There was an intern last year, she was at the hotel once then you never saw her again. There were others who worked there you saw at the Empire. Bri in accounting and the blonde assistant in the lab.

This might be good for you. Tony made your eyes roll so far back you were likely to fall over but he wasn’t altogether useless. And he was easy. You look back to your screen and open Amazon. You scroll through the pages of clothing. You add everything you would never wear to the cart.

At noon, you grab Tony’s lunch and he barely notices as you drop it in his office, he’s on the phone, his free hand in his lap as he winks at you. You leave him and check the time. The plan’s coming together in your head. You have a lot to do and a lot to get.

Your boss leaves early, again. Those nights he stays late are in the lab but Banner was often left to work on his own those days. Tony taps his fingers on your desk on his way out. “I’ll be at the Empire, keep your phone on.”

“Yes, sir.” you swivel your chair and he struts to the elevator. 

You leave at the usual time, earlier than most nights that week. You don’t go straight to the subway but instead find your way to the sex shop you walk by now and then on your errands for the billionaire playboy douchebag.

The lingerie makes you blush. You touch your cheeks as you duck your head down and head over to the corner. You take several pieces from the rack, setting them back when you realise they’re too small. It takes an embarrassing amount of time to find something in your size.

You move onto the toys, one size fits all. You choose a flesh coloured dildo bigger than any man you’d been with, not that they’re were many. A vibrator with a little bent fingers that bent parallel to the main girth. A set of plugs from beginner to oh god, no way. A cock ring, some lube, some cleaner, batteries. You didn’t bother with the cuffs, those wouldn’t stand up. That is a problem for another night.

You haul a basket full that would dip into your savings to the counter. You pay and try not to look as awkward as you feel as the man in the flannel with cutoff sleeves and the trucker hat smirks at each purchase. 

There’s porn playing behind him on an old tube television. He catches you watching. 

“Break up?” he asks.

“No, just can’t find a men who can outlast these.” you take the triple a’s from inside the bag and he hold out your receipt. You snatch it and scoff. “Can’t imagine the women who’d ever waste their time.”

“You’re no catch yourself, lady.”

“No, I’m not the one to be caught.” you smile and slink out with your opaque black bag full of goodies.

**November 6th**

Tony didn’t call you the night before. You’re tired nonetheless as you walk into the office. You spent hours poring over the Russian files with a bilingual dictionary and your laptop open to the Google Translate. You also spent some time looking at your toys and organizing them in the drawer beside your bed. Maybe that weekend you could test them out.

Stark arrives at noon. He’s late and receives several curious looks as he takes his stagnant and cold coffee from your desk. 

“In my office.” he says.

You’re heart stutters and you wonder if he figured it out. If he found the keycard on his desk and had a moment of epiphany. You get up and follow him as he swigs the flat latte and give a blech.

He waits for you to enter first and closes the door quickly. He goes to his desk and places the cup down. His eyes are lined with his lack of sleep and he falls back into his chair.

“So, Pepper was waiting for me at the suite last night.” he rubs his forehead and yawns. “Screamed at me but she won’t leave. She’ll never get past that pre-nup.”

You don’t know why he’s telling you. You don’t care and you have nothing to do with it. You only brought him his rubbers and addiction.

“Don’t give me that look.” he squints and tilts his head.

He runs his fingers down his goatee and stubble pokes out on his cheeks. He grins and leans on his elbow.

“New shirt?” he asks.

“Huh, no, I just never wear it.”

“Why not?”

You shrug. Your package was due today with prime shipping. All that changed about you that day was the button you left undone on your blouse.

“Why am I here?” you ask.

“I don’t know. You’re kinda annoying. I was gonna fire you but…”

You look at the floor. It wasn’t the end of the world but it wasn’t great either. He doesn’t say anything as he opens a drawer and a glass clinks onto the desk. You look up as he pulls out a bottle of whiskey and then a second glass. He tips it towards you.

“Thirsty?”

“If you’re gonna fire me, yeah.”

He laughs and pours the drinks. He pushes one across to you and you take it from the other side of the desk. He watches as you raise the glass and your nose twitches as the smell. You take a gulp and almost choke. He knocks his entire glass back and slams it back down.

“You like working here?”

“Sure.” you say. “It pays well.”

“Great answer.” He says dryly.

You take another drink. You swallow and set the glass down. You stare at Tony and bite your lip.

“What do I say?” Your tongue is acidic and clumsy. “Do I say I love it here? Do I beg you to let me keep my job so I can run around at your will? Or do I get under that desk and suck your dick?”

You’re as shocked as him at your words. His forehead wrinkles and the tension leaves his jaw. He looks you over and licks his lips.

“I’m not going to fire you.”

“Can I do it anyway?”

He scoffs as he leans back in his chair. “You hate me. I’m not stupid.”

“So. Do you like all those women you take to the hotel?”

He laughs and rubs his thighs. “I’m not saying no.”

You grab the drink again and empty it into your stomach with a cough. You go to him and he wheels the chair back. You get to your knees between his legs and he watches you with a coy smirk. You unbutton his pants, he doesn’t stop you, you don’t stop either. **What the hell are you doing?**

He’s hard. Apparently he’s not very picky and you aren’t either. You take him out and stroke him. He grips the arms of the chair and pushes his head back against the leather. You bend over him and your breath tickles the tip of his dick. You twirl your tongue around the hard pink flesh and he flinches.

He’s average but probably the biggest you’ve had. You take him easily and loosen your throat around him. He gasps and his hand goes to the back of your head. He glides down smoothly and you purr. He tastes like sweat. You press your tongue to his dick and bob your head. Your sloppy sucking pervades the office as his fingers bend against your head.

“Jesus fuck.” he swears as he slides forward on the seat and you cling to his thighs.

You moan and keep going. You haven’t fucked in more than a year and you think of the toys hidden in your bedroom. You close your eyes and pretend it’s Bucky pounding your throat. You go faster and Tony begins to shake.

You shove him down as deep as you can as he cums. His legs splay out and you guide him to his delight. You pull back and he slips from your mouth as he breathes heavily. You look at him and swallow with exaggeration and wipe your lips.

“Alright. Back to work.” you stand and smooth your clothing.

“Wha–” he’s confused as he pants in the chair.

“I can’t believe you, Mr. Stark.” you say with fake shock. “How could you make me suck your dick to keep my job? What would HR think?”

He looks at you and his shocked bliss turns to realization. 

“That could be awful for a man like you. With so much money.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you read: This is a dark fic and will contain noncon elements, violence, swearing, fucking. Tags will be updated for each chapter. Please don’t read if any of these trigger you. For those of you interested, enjoy.
> 
> Synopsis: You make a move as you await another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for everyone who’s stuck around. If you don’t mind, please leave some feedback. It helps me know to keep going and to streamline my ideas.

**7:21, November 6th**

You haven’t seen Tony since you left him with strands of his cum still on your tongue. Your phone doesn’t ring and your day resumes without event. You wait around. It was the first time in your life you had the upper hand. You feel powerful and to be honest, horny as hell.

You donn’t want Tony really but there are things you could get from him. When at last he emerged from his office, the tower empty but for the security guards watching on the cameras, you sit up and look menacingly from behind you desk. He notices you and scrunches his lips together.

“Heading to the hotel?” you ask.

“What are you still here for?”

“You know.” you say and smirk. “You had just as much fun as me.”

He tilts his head and considers you. He approaches your desk and peers over letting his eyes drift down your figure.

“Well I don’t really want to be alone.”

You stand and round the desk with your bag in hand. You take your coat and press the elevator button as you turn to face him. The doors slide open and you grab his tie as you walk backwards into the suspended box. You hit the lobby button as you push your body against his. His surprise is written across his forehead.

“Wow.” his hands grip your hips.

“You came so fast earlier, I bet you could finish before we reach the bottom floor.”

“Shit.” he blinks.

“Come on, Mr. Stark, don’t act so innocent.” you tug at his jacket and press your lips to his. You part and stand on your toes to whisper in his ear, “I can feel you getting hard.” You grab his crotch and he flinches. **You’re not wrong.**

He takes your hand and turns to face the doors. “Not here.”

You laugh and look at the metal doors as you stick out your tongue. You’re wet. Not for him but the images in your head of Bucky. You think of him in that elevator fucking you against the mirror as you cling to the rail.

Tony leads you to his sports car. You recognize it from the cover of several magazines he’s been featured on. You get in and as he pulls out, you slip your hand back into his lap and rub until he’s squirming. He breathes a curse as he stares at the road intently.

You have his jacket off before you reach the top floor of the hotel. You stumble into the suite as he unbuttons your blouse. You trip out of your flats and shove him to the couch. He falls back with a woosh and you jump onto him. 

You rip off your blouse and he buries his face in your breasts. His hands grope your sides, gripping the extra flesh there and he purrs as he leans his head back. 

“I’ve never had a girl like you.” he spreads his hand over your stomach and you snatch it away as you lift yourself on your knees and hiss for him to shut up.

You undo his fly and free him from his pants. You hike up your skirt and pull your panties aside as you guide him to your entrance. You ease onto him and let out a shaky moan. He bottoms out and you rock against him. You feel your juices leaking into his pants and hear you wet pussy around him.

You latch onto his shoulder and shove your other hand between your legs as you bounce on him. The sofa shakes beneath your bodies. You bite your lip and ride him as hard as you can. You are blinded by your hunger for release. You need to orgasm from more than just your fingers.

You close your eyes and see Bucky below you. You push your head back and keep going as Tony’s groans interrupt your fantasy. You slam down harder and harder. You quake as you get closer to your orgasm. You stick your tongue out and force his head against your chest.

You cry out in ecstasy and he mutters helplessly. He pulls your bra down beneath your tits and sucks on your nipple. Another pluck deep down and you can’t stop. You need more. You feel him shaking beneath you.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he swear against your tits, “Condom. I didn’t–”

“I’m not a fucking idiot.” you hiss. “I’m on the pill.”

“You’re clean?” he’s trying to hold back as you don’t let up.

“I should… ask you.” you gasp and cum again.

“Fuuuuuuuuck.” he claws at your thighs as he spills inside of you. 

He continues to whine as you don’t stop. You slap your clit as you close in on another climax and when you come again he’s begging you to get off. When at last you climb off of him and fall down beside him with sperm dripping down your legs, he’s quiet and breathless.

“I’ve…”

Silence again and you reach between your legs to spread the mess around. 

“I’ve never been fucked like that.”

“Mmhmm.” you hum and stand up. You hold up your slimy hand and cringe.

“You leaving already?”

“You want me to stay?”

He thinks and looks down at his dick. His hair’s a mess and his clothes are askew.

“Gimme a few.” he gets up slowly and rolls his shoulders. “Oh my god, that was wild.”

You shrug and strip off your blouse and toss it away. You shimmy out of your skirt and tear your bra open to fling onto the floor. You sway your hips as you head for the bedroom and look back at him. 

“You owe me new panties, Mr. Stark.”

He grins and snarls as he follows you pulling his tie completely loose.

“I’ll give you a lot more than that.” he purrs.

He slaps your ass as you enter the room and you play with your tits. Your hand crawls down your front and you tease yourself as you turn and fall back onto the bed. You spread your legs and finger yourself as you watch him undress.

“You can watch until you’re ready.” you shove your fingers in and out until they squelch loudly and you moan. “Better hurry up or I’ll finish without you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you read: This is a dark fic and will contain noncon elements, violence, swearing, masturbation, toys. Tags will be updated for each chapter. Please don’t read if any of these trigger you. For those of you interested, enjoy.
> 
> Synopsis: You focus on Bucky but he’s not the only one being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again. please leave some words. it really helps knowing people enjoy this and i’m working on chapters when i can but trying to keep on.

**November 9th**

Your yawns have become an annoying habit. You sit behind your desk, hand cupped over your mouth as you stifle another. The night before stretched late as you took your impatience out on Tony and spent the last hours hunched over the stolen files. 

Your Russian was far from fluent but you managed to translate a few excerpts from the documents. You were often distracted by the picture of Bucky as he was; the Winter Soldier and the vacant look in his eyes. The shell of a man, tortured and trapped. You would unlock that eventually.

As you tap a pen on the desk and stare at your keyboard, the heavy metal door interrupts your devious thoughts. You look over and sit up at the sudden appearance of the man who consumes your thoughts. Bucky drags his feet past you as he carries a rumpled duffel bag and wears the dirt of his latest mission. He doesn’t notice you as you watch him closely.

He stomps down the hall and you hear him knocking on Tony’s door. If he had been twenty minutes earlier, he would have interrupted your little morning jaunt. You were still wet from the meetings and your throat was scratchy from holding in your moans.

You sit back and chew on your pen. You would have to cancel on Tony tonight… maybe. You never spent the night at the hotel, you didn’t like the idea of that. Besides you only had a few hours to yourself between work and your boss.

“Hey,” a voice cracks your trance and you swivel to face the man at your desk, “do you like muffins?”

You stare at Steve dryly and drop your pen. He rests a large white box on the upper tier of your desk and you muster a bitter smile.

“Why?”

“Thought maybe you’d want one? I grabbed a dozen for the office and you’re always here so…”

“Uh huh.” you twist your tongue between your teeth.

“So you want one?” he asks awkwardly.

You stick out your bottom lip and consider him. **Why is he talking to you? Why is he being nice?**

“Sure.” you say, slow and skeptical.

He opens the box as you stand to look over the treats. “Carrot, strawberry shortcake, blueberry, and triple chocolate.” he points to each flavour. You take a carrot muffin and sit back, setting it beside your mouse.

“Thanks.” you mutter.

He closes the box but doesn’t move away from your desk. You ignore him and click on your inbox and scroll through your emails.

“Did you see Bucky come in? I heard he’s due back.” he asks.

“Should I know?” you ask as you keep your eyes on the flat monitor.

“Well, sure, you sit here all the time. You have a front row seat to everything going on here.” he leans an elbow on your desk as he peers over it.

You look up at him and cross your legs as you sit back in your chair. “I saw him. Looked like he went to talk to Mr. Stark. Anything else I can help you with?”

“Did you just take that to make me feel better?” he points to the muffin.

Your eyes almost roll but you resist and sit up. You take the muffin and peel back the paper. You take a big bite and chew. “Mmm, yummy,” you say through your mouthful.

“You know, if you made an effort to be nice, maybe you wouldn’t hate everyone here.”

You raise your brows and swallow. You stand and take a deep breath, wiping away the crumbs with your sleeve.

“You think you know about me, Captain? You think I have an easy job because I sit behind a desk?”

“I didn’t say that.” he smiles.

“You don’t have to say it, Captain Rogers. You’re not as clever as you think. You should stick to throwing your frisbee at bad guys.”

He nods and his jaw tenses. He takes the box and turns slightly before stopping himself. He holds a finger up as if thinking. “I just… curiosity is killing me. Why exactly were you working that Halloween party? I didn’t think that was part of your job description.”

You blink and gulp down your surprise. You tilt your head and put your hands to your hips as you raise your chin. “I was helping out.”

“But you left early.”

“I have a life outside this place, Captain.”

“Do you?” he challenges and his lips twitch. 

You glare at him and hurl the rest of the muffin at him. “I don’t need your pity. Save that for your buddy. That is what got him here, isn’t it?”

Steve’s eyes flicker and he clenches his jaw as he meets your fire with his own. He tilts his head and cracks his neck. He sighs and turns away.

You watch him go and you sit down heavily. You cross your arms and kick your heel into the floor. **Why was he sniffing around you? How long had he been watching you?** You remember that night you took the files and returned the keycard to Tony’s office. **How long had Steve been around? Did he know something he wasn’t saying?**

For once, luck was on your side. Tony told you not to bother that night as he was spending it with his wife. He was trying to fix things after she finally let him back in the house. He boasted that she had no choice as he would only take it from her in the divorce. So Pepper was stuck with him and his wandering eye. You laughed at the thought. She shouldn’t be surprised, she knew him well enough before she took the ring.

You sit on your bed with files scattered around you and your phone propped up as you watch the screen between scribbles on your notepad. Bucky enters his apartment as the motion sensor sends an alert on the screen and you sit up as he drops his bag and stretches in the shadows. The door closes and blots out the light as he locks it.

He flicks on the lamp just inside the living room and sits down with a huff. He checks his phone before he closes his eyes and drops his head back against the couch. You stare a little longer and go back to your task of scouring the Russian-English dictionary. 

Twenty minutes pass and you look up again, recalling that he’s home at last. He’s at the door again and he lets someone in. You squint and spread your fingers on the screen to zoom in. 

Your blood boils as Nat enters and greets him with a kiss. He wraps his arms around her and she hops up to cling to him. He carries her around the living room and you choke as you try not to scream. You aren’t surprised really, everyone has their suspicions about the two but you never expected to have it confirmed like that.

You try not to look and focus on the notes. You can’t and Nat’s sultry voice carries from the speaker. You push aside the papers and turn up the volume. They’re all over each other, undressing in a rush as they tug and claw. You remember to breathe and sneer at their perfect naked bodies.

You put the phone down and turn away. Your heart is racing but more, your core is throbbing wildly. **You can’t…**

You pull open the drawer of your night stand and pull out the large dildo with the suction cup. You look at it for a moment before you turn and stuck it to your headboard, your hands shaking from the excitement of doing something so wrong.

You pull off your pants and climb up, pushing the pillows and papers off the bed. You get on all fours and grab the phone. They’ve started. Bucky’s broad shoulders tense as he moves his hips against Nat and her voice intertwines with the sound of fucking.

You reach between your legs and rub your clit as you wiggle against the dildo. You grab the tip and push it into you slowly. You giggle and push back until it’s completely inside of you. It’s big and thick and you’re shocked by how full you are. You watch the screen as you begin to move, building up to the same rhythm as the couple on the camera.

You see yourself on the couch, gripping the back on your knees as Bucky slams into you over and over. You imagine being on top of him and using his body. You imagine that it isn’t a toy and that it’s the real thing.

Your orgasm builds quickly and your speedy breaths add to the heat of your body. You pull down your tank top and fondle your tit as you speed up. You’re so close it hurts. You hang your head and whine out Bucky’s name as you cum and your arm collapses beneath you as you bury your head in the blanket and ride out your orgasm.

You stop and lift your head to look at the phone. Bucky’s still going but now Nat is flat on her stomach and he’s above her, knees on either side of her as he shakes the couch. Your pussy clenches around the toy and you push up and back until you’re at your limit. 

You begin again. You had to be ready for Bucky, especially with his stamina.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you read: This is a dark fic and will contain noncon elements, violence, swearing. Tags will be updated for each chapter. Please don’t read if any of these trigger you. For those of you interested, enjoy.
> 
> Synopsis: Your plan isn’t going exactly how you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry about all the delay in this chapter and i’ll try to do better but can’t make any promises about a schedule atm. that being said, thank you and please let me know what u think if you like pleaseeeee

**November 11th**

Your new routine is simple. You wake up, eat, get ready, head out early, work out in the employee gym at the tower, work, mostly spend your evenings with the insatiable and near intolerable Tony Stark, and while away your nights studying Russian and the stolen files until you fall asleep. Occasionally you watch Bucky but you assure yourself that can wait until you’re ready.

That morning, you almost doze as you pedal the exercise bike, your legs burning from your new regimen, though it would serve its purpose. You yawned and hung your head, keeping your legs moving as you try not to watch the timer on the little screen. 

You don’t hear the door or the footsteps, only the chuckle that makes your hair stand on end. You open your eyes and look over at Steve as he grins at you in amusement. You scoff and turn forward again, trying not to gasp for air in front of the super soldier. He wears a grey tank and black work-out pants, as if taunting you with his effortless physique.

He goes to the weight bench right in front of you and begins to load up the big round weights. **Of course,** you sigh and stare at the calorie tracker on the screen before it switches to miles pedaled. **Not good enough.**

You feel him staring at you before he lays back and begins his reps. You refuse to look up and keep on, your legs almost jelly as the seconds tick to minutes. You finish your set time and climb off the bike with a regrettable stumble. You take a set of hand weights and begin your squats, sure not to face Steve.

The sound of the metal on the rack is jarring and you glance over at last. He sits up and looks at you with barely a drop of sweat on his forehead. He’s still grinning like an idiot.

“What?” you snap.

“You. Don’t see you here often, really at all,” he laughs.

“Did I need a permission slip, captain?” you continue as your legs and stomach ache from the squats.

“Straighten your shoulders,” he orders, “you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

“Fuck off,” you say and toss down the hand weights, “I’m working out,” you search for the forgotten earbuds hanging around your neck, “alone.”

You go to the treadmill and climb up on the belt, he doesn’t need to see your pathetic push-ups or unfinished sit-ups.

“I’m trying to help,” he says smooth as he glides over and stops in front of the machine as you set the speed and begin to walk, “but I am surprised to see you with a sudden burst of motivation.”

“You don’t know me, Rogers,” you hiss.

“I don’t but no one here really does, do they?”

You scowl and look above his head. You speed up and begin a jog as you try to ignore him even as he leans on the front of the treadmill. You hate him and his judgement. **You weren’t in the best of shape but wasn’t trying to change that a feat in itself?**

“I take it I’m even the only one who knows your fucking your boss,” he says.

You almost trip and catch yourself on the sidebars as you keep your feet going. You snarl at him and huff.

“What does it matter to you?” you can’t help the deep pants as you keep pace.

“You don’t seem to like him very much, it’s just kinda surprising you’d be doing all that,” he remarks.

“You don’t know what I like, Cap,” you spit.

He reaches over and hits the button on the machine until its whirring at full speed. You’re tossed back off the belt and fall onto your ass, nearly crashing into the wall. You cough as you roll onto your back and try to catch your breath. Suddenly on the floor and prone, you can barely think enough to get up, not to mention how fucking dizzy you were.

Steve comes to stand over you and bends to glare at you, “it’s funny how people think they know about you, isn’t it?”

“What do you want?” you gulp as you touch your chest.

“Do you think you know what I want?” he asks as he ignores your own question.

“I don’t give a fuck,” you rasp.

He laughs and grabs your throat suddenly. He lifts you to your feet suddenly and marches you back into the wall. You grasp his wrist as he threatens to crush your windpipe. Maybe he had been watching you a little too long.

“You will,” he grins and tilts his head as he licks his bottom lip, “because, and this will probably astound you as much as it does me, but I think I want you.”

“Wh-what? You’re fucking with me?” you sneer.

“It’s weird, that mouth, the way you look at me, I never thought much of you before. So quiet and I thought you were even tame. Ha, how wrong I was.”

“Get off of me,” you wriggle and try to free yourself from his hold.

“Why don’t you make me?” he taunts.

You stare at him helplessly. He chuckles again and you swing at him. He easily catches your arm and twists it, turning your body until your front is pinned to the wall. He bends and lowers his voice as his mouth hovers beside your ear.

“I could do it here. I’d love to but…” he whistles between his teeth, “I didn’t really plan this workout and I have work to do.”

“You’re a fucking asshole,” you snip.

“And you’re a bitch who never knows when to shut up,” he growls.

“Ugh,” you grunt and struggle until you think your arm will break.

“Cancel on Tony tonight. Wait for me in the lobby.”

“Do it. Break my fucking arm, jackass.”

“Where’s the fun in that? No, you think you have the answers. Well what are you going to do when I let it free that you’re riding the boss’ dick?”

You stomp and he moves his foot. You know you have no way out.

“Tony doesn’t care about anyone as much as he does his reputation so I think you know what happens then and that means you know there’s only one thing you can do.” he squeezes your arm and pushes his nose against your sweaty hair.

“Fuck,” you swear, “fine, just get the fuck off of me.”

He reluctantly lets you go and you turn to face him as he crosses his arms, his biceps bulging. You bare your teeth and storm across the gym to snatch your water bottle up.

“Lobby,” you repeat as you stomp away, “Got it.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you read: This is a dark fic and will contain noncon elements, threats of violence, swearing, degradation, oral, fingering, blackmail, coercion. Tags will be updated for each chapter. Please don’t read if any of these trigger you. For those of you interested, enjoy.
> 
> Synopsis: You focus on Bucky but he’s not the only one being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again. please leave some words and a kudos. it really helps knowing people enjoy this and i’m working on chapters when i can but trying to keep on.

**N** **ovember 11th, 6:49pm**

You stand in the lobby, arms crossed, watching the last of the daily crowd thin out. The only ones left in the evenings are security personnel and a few employees of the various businesses that hold extended hours. For the most part, Stark Tower saw its peak just afternoon.

An argument with Tony and the memory of the morning’s spoiled workout has you edgy and annoyed. Stark whined that he needed you, that he was horny, well, you told him, he wouldn’t want a bitch who bled all over him. He bought the lie but moped that he didn’t care. You insisted you did. He called Pepper after that, they were reconciling, at least for the public eye but Tony’s wandering hadn’t stopped.

You sigh and check the time. **Does Steve even know when you were done? Is he even around?** He is a busy man and you hope for a moment he’s forgotten. 

He hasn’t. You turn and he’s standing by a pillar, watching you from across the lobby. You tut and click over to him on your heels. He stands straight and smirks.

“You’re late,” he says.

“Am I? I’ve been waiting for ten minutes.”

“Poor girl. Well I’ve been here, watching… interesting what you can learn about people when they think no one’s looking.”

“What did you learn, huh? That I have no patience for assholes, especially super soldiers with the gavel of justice shoved up their ass.”

He scoffs and looks around, his hands on his hips as he strikes his disappointed pose. That show of authority as his long fingers stretch over his jeans.

“Come on, you’re making me hard,” he snarls and turns without hesitation.

“You know, Cap, you’re disgusting,” you follow him, “I know not many would expect you to be such a creep but I really can’t say I’m surprised. The whole noble schtick just reeks of a complex.”

“And what about you? Another one of Tony’s conquests,” he spits.

“And yet here we are,” you sneer as you enter the garage beneath the tower.

“You know what,” he begins as he nears a dark blue car, polished and pristine, “I know exactly how I’m gonna shut you up.”

The car unlocks with a chirp and he swings open his door and drops into the seat. You get in on the other side and give another impatient breath. He lifted himself in his seat as he unbuttons the top of his jeans. He pushes them down and reaches inside his boxers, frantically freeing his dick.

“Well,” he grins as his dick stands at attention and he jingles his keys, “I think you know how to make this drive a little more enjoyable.”

You curl your lip as you scowl. He turns the ignition and looks in the rearview but you refuse to meet his eye. He grabs the back of your head and forces you to bend across the space between the seats. You barely keep your lips above his tip.

“Don’t pretend your the only girl in New York who doesn’t wanna suck my dick,” he shove you down until he’s pressed to your lips, “and I know I’m bigger than Tony… so I’ll drive slow.”

You open your mouth and he urges you onto him with a gasp. You swallow as he threatens to gag you and latch onto his thigh as he makes you take every inch. Your throat aches and tour jaw strains around his thickness. He lets go and shifts into gear, the movement of the car jerks your body and you pull back to keep from choking.

“Shit,” he hisses as he steers, “wow, that mouth is more than irritating, ugh.”

You bob your head, eager only for it to be over although you guess his destination would not be the end of the night. You close your eyes and think of another man, you think of Bucky’s metal hand on your neck as he fucks your mouth, you wish you were sitting on his face, riding him at the same time.

You bring a hand up to stroke Steve as you use your mouth on him and your shove your other hand between your legs. You hike up your skirt and rub yourself through your panties, losing yourself in the fantasy, ignoring that Steve’s voice was just a few octaves off.

“Look at you, you can’t even hide that your a slut,” he taunts as he breathes heavily, “you can’t stop yourself.”

He reaches over and rips your hand away from your cunt. He puts his own in its place and rubs you roughly as you rock against his hand and your mouth sloppily sucks at his dick. He’s got one hand on the wheel, straining to keep his eyes one the road and you speed up. He’s close, you can taste it.

“Don’t make a mess of my car,” he growls, “be a good girl and swallow.”

He pulls his hand away before you can cum. You focus on him and he squeezes the wheel until the leather squeaks. He swears as he cums deep into your throat and you milk him until he’s begging you to stop. He slams on the breaks.

You sit up and cover your mouth as you swallow, licking the slobber and stringy semen from your lips. You laugh and he slowly puts his foot back on the gas. You watch the streets wind before you and finally he pulls up to a condominium suited to only the wealthiest New Yorkers. You want to ask the Brooklyn native how he ended up there but you also didn’t really care.

He stops the engine and zips himself up. He flinches and unbuckles himself before he climbs out. You do the same and glance at him over the car. He pushes his shoulders back but his face is still flushed. He comes around the car and grabs your elbow, ushering you hurriedly towards the building.

“Slow down, Cap,” you nearly trip as you mock him, “maybe the rumours are right, maybe you never did get laid. That skinny boy never got his dick sucked even after juicing.”

“Do you get off on being a bitch?” He snaps, “or do you just not know how to shut up?”

“I think you get off on it,” you scoff, “and you might know my secret but I know yours too. You’re a fucking freak.”

He sniffs and drags you up the front steps, shoving you inside. His impatience is coupled with irritation as he unlocks the door and ushers you through it. He directs you to the stairwell and pushes you ahead of him. He slaps your ass so hard it stings as you grab onto the railing.

“You won’t be so talkative once I’m done with you,” he says, “and if you touch yourself again without asking, I will break your fingers.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you read: This is a dark fic and will contain noncon elements, violence, swearing, fucking, threats, fingering, choking. Tags will be updated for each chapter. Please don’t read if any of these trigger you. For those of you interested, enjoy.
> 
> Synopsis: You appease Steve but he might be more dangerous than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, here’s some more and i honestly cant’ wait to write the next. thanks again. please leave some words and some love. it really helps knowing people enjoy this so please leave some feedback.

**November 11th, 7:33pm**

Steve’s apartment appears just as orderly as anything about the man. He closes the door as you enter and takes your bag without a word. He dumps it on the slender table and nudges you on. You curl your lip but continue on into his spacious condo.

He’s not patient as he follows closely and holds himself against your back. He wiggles his hips and you find his arousal just a turgid as before. Well, he was no more intolerable than Stark. If you could bear the slimiest man in New York, you could deal with the clean cut soldier with the superiority kink.

“We both know you’re more than able to figure this out,” he tugs on your skirt, “so stop wasting my time.”

You pull your blouse free of your skirt and swipe it over your head. You ignore him as you undress methodically and place your clothes in the chair on the other side of the room. You feel the heat of his attention on your as he strips himself impatiently. 

You hook your thumbs in the top of your panties but their descent is interrupted by the snarling captain.

“Come on,” he jerks the cotton and the seam snaps as your body is jolted by his hunger, “you’re so fucking annoying.”

“Coming from you, that’s a compliment,” you stick your tongue out and he grabs the back of your neck.

He swings you around towards the couch and shoves you against it. You catch yourself as he slaps your ass and pushes you again, turning you swiftly onto your back as he climbs up after you. He pulls your legs around him and slides you down so that your cunt is against his hard dick.

“You got a nice pussy,” he muses as he glides his thumb over your bud, “I never woulda guessed.”

“Should I put a pillow over my head?” you ask dryly as you try to resist the bubbly sensation of his touch.

“I’ve been waiting all day to see you suffer, where’s the fun in that?” he winks.

He pushes his hand further and turns it. He pokes two fingers into you without warning and you grit your teeth. He shoves them as deep as they can go, the heel of his hand firm to your clit as he rocks his hand roughly. He adds a third finger and you scrunch your nose at the uncomfortable stretch. He chuckles and speeds up.

“If I was a real bastard, I’d go in dry,” he sneers and the noise of his wet fingers moving inside you underline his voice.

“Oh, Captain, I’m so wet for you,” you mock shrilly and his nostrils flare.

He stops his hand and squeezes until your cunt hurts. You wince and slap his hand. “Ow, what the fuck?”

“Don’t be fucking smart with me. We both know,” he jams his fingers further in and you gasp, “you want it.”

You grunt as he starts to finger you again, you bite your lip as your core threatens to boil over.

“I’m tryna make you cum, you should be thanking me, not tensing up like a nun.”

“Oh, get it over with,” you huff as your fingernails dig into the seam of the cushion.

“There’s something wrong with you,” he stops his hand again and stares at you.

“And you’re perfect?” you nod to his hand between your legs.

“Shut up,” he snip and pulls his fingers out of you.

He grips his dick and his tips grazes along your folds as he lines himself up. Your thighs are splayed against his thick ones and you can’t help but admire the muscles corded beneath his skin. If he wasn’t such a pompous asshole, you might even like him.

He slips into you without warning and doesn’t stop until you cry out. He’s right, he’s bigger than Tony and it fucking hurts. As wet as you are, you can’t prepare for it. Your walls are snug around him and he pokes your cervix painfully. You slap his arm as he holds himself deep inside of you.

“Jesus fuck!” you gasp, “Ow, fuck off, dude, that’s too much.”

“Oh, yeah?” he chuckles and keeps himself at his limit. He brings your legs up against his torso so that your feet rest against his shoulders, “you just gotta get used to it.”

He bends forward and curls your body beneath him. He plants his hands on either side of you as he folds you against the couch, your legs and hips straining as he stretches muscles you don’t even know you had. You hiss and slap his cheek as you try to push back against him.

“I don’t bend that way, asshole!” you yelp.

He grabs your wrists and pins them to the couch. He pulls back and slams into you, your body crushed under his. You grunt and cry out between his thrusts. He doesn’t hold back as he pounds into your already tender cunt. You bite down as your body slowly attunes to his, as your arousal eases his way but a subtle pain lingers in the sea of pleasure.

The slapping of flesh is compounded by the slickness of your delight and the sickly noise makes your head spin as Steve uses your body easily. Your knees are against your torso as he smirks down at you, his teeth bared like an animal as he growls at you.

Your lips form and O as you can’t resist the building tension. You hate it, you hate him, and yet it feels so good. You whine as your climax splashes over you so suddenly and the release is so severe your quiver uncontrollably beneath him. Your voice is wild and you don’t care. It feels amazing.

“That’s it,” he taunts, “that’s what you needed, what you wanted.”

“Shut up,” you pant as your eyes roll back, “shut up.”

He lets go of your wrist and his hand snaps to your throat. He speeds up and your feel your bones aches against his barrage. He’s gonna break you. His fingers tighten and your head swells from the lack of air. Your own hand bounces uselessly of his as the stars spot your sight. He’s gonna fucking kill you.

Your eyes round at the sudden realization but you’re too weak and dizzy to fight him. Your arm slips down the side of the couch and your eyes close all the way. The pulsing in your temples gets sharper and you sputter into the void.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you read: This is a dark fic and will contain noncon elements, violence, swearing, fucking, threats, fingering, choking. Tags will be updated for each chapter. Please don’t read if any of these trigger you. For those of you interested, enjoy.
> 
> Synopsis: You wake up to an unexpected scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all ur guys’ patience, i hope you like this part. please leave some words. it really helps knowing people enjoy this so please leave some feedback.

**November 11th, time unknown**

You wake and feel as if your skull will break in half. You drag your hand up over your body, strewn across the couch still, with a thin throw barely covering you. It’s a strange courtesy you can’t quite believe from the man who strangled you into the blackness.

The memory is your first through, his lusty eyes, the vein in his forehead bulging, his fingers around your throat. You moan and cough as you hear voices and hold tightly onto the blanket as you push yourself to sit against the arm of the couch. You try to shake out the fog but it only sends another pang down the back of your skull.

The tones are clear and you look across the room. The wide window that looks into the kitchen offers a view of Steve, his shoulders bare as he leans back against the counter and another figure just on the other side of him. You know him by his timber and it sends a thrill through you followed by a sudden wave of panic.

Bucky was there and he’d likely already seen you. _Well, if he had, would he even recognize you?_

You stand and go to the chair where your clothes are. You pull on your skirt, your panties torn and useless, and hook your bra. The sudden silence makes you shiver and you look over as Bucky rests his crossed arms on the counter and looks through at you. He squints, a sliver of recognition as he tilts his head.

“Really, Steve?” he chuckles sourly.

“Take it,” Steve waves a drive at Bucky, “I told you I’m busy.”

You pull on your blouse as you stare at Bucky. He expects you to shy away, expects you to be ashamed, **well, you weren’t going to do that.** Maybe now, he’d remember you.

“Shit,” he grins and turns to Steve, “she works with us.”

“She works for Tony,” Steve corrects, “you gonna fuck off or did you want a go?”

You frown at Steve’s offer, you’re not his to hand out like some used napkin. You sniff and march across the room. You bend down to pull your shoes on and snatch your bag off the table.

“Don’t worry, I’m going,” you snap but as you reach for the handle, the door shuts before you can get it an inch.

Steve’s pulled on his jeans, the button undone as they hang low on his hips. You tug again but you’re too weak and still slightly dizzy.

“I didn’t say you could go,” he slithers.

“You got what you wanted,” you hiss and grunt as you struggle with the door, it doesn’t move as he keeps his hand on it.

“Hey, I’ll leave you alone,” Bucky sidles through from the kitchen, “didn’t mean to interrupt.”

You feel his gaze on you and shoot him a snarl. He seems amused as his mouths slants and he glances at Steve again.

“I thought you and Sharon–”

“Sharon’s a fucking bitch,” Steve jabs Bucky’s shoulder, “shoulda snatched up Nat before you did.”

“Oh, you think you coulda,” Bucky shakes his head, “speaking of…” he nods to the door.

“Move,” Steve points you away from the door.

You refuse and keep your hand on the handle. The two men are mocking you, talking about prettier women as they look at you like some hideous beast. **Well, you were good enough for Steve to fuck!**

“Let me out,” you insist, “we’re done here.”

“Since when are you in charge?” Steve rips you away from the door. Your back hits the wall as he flings you.

“Fuck you,” you gasp as the air rushes from your lungs.

“Already did that, honey, and you really enjoyed that, didn’t you?”

“The fuck are you doing, Steve?” Bucky asks as he gets between you and the other super soldier, “she wants to go.”

The deep breath is almost a growl and you see Steve’s blue irises roll up in derision. He raises his hands and takes a step back as you stare in surprise at the back of Bucky’s canvas jacket. His wide shoulders stretch it handsomely and you notice the subtle flex of his fingers.

“You know Stark doesn’t like you messing with the girls,” Bucky uttered.

“Uh huh, well if he can break the rules, so can I,” Steve rebuffs, “you really gonna do this, Buck?”

“You had your fun, let her go,” Bucky says softly.

Steve nearly spits, “when did you become a tight ass?”

“I think you passed the mantle a while back,” Bucky claps Steve’s shoulder and reaches to the handle, pulling the door open as he keeps Steve caged in on his other side, “come on.”

You slip out into the hall and Steve grumbles something about ruining all his fun before Bucky follows you out. The door slams behind him and he tucks the drive into his jacket as he exhales and looks at you.

“He’ll calm down,” he laughs coolly.

You crinkle your eyebrows and shrug. You step past him and stride down the hallway, you figure you’ll have to pay a cab to get home. He follows you to the elevator.

“That it? No thanks? Nothing?” he asks as he hits the button.

“I didn’t ask you to do that,” you say.

“Should I have left you there with him?”

“What do you care?”

“I know you, from work,” he says as the metal doors open and you step through, he turns to stand behind you as he hits the L button.

“So?”

Silence fills the elevator as it slowly descends. You watch from the corner of your eye as Bucky twiddles his metal fingers at his side.

“You and Steve, how’d that happen?”

“I know, who would wanna fuck me?” you scowl as the doors slide apart and sweep out into the lobby.

“Hey, wait, I didn’t say that,” he runs after you and catches your arm.

You spin back and stare at his vibranium fingers above your elbow. He lets go, almost recoiling in shame.

“You don’t even know my name. You know it’s right there on my desk every day when you walk by,” you sneer, “you don’t give a fuck about me, you just don’t want your buddy getting in trouble for fucking the secretary.”

He blinks and shakes his head. He lets out a dry chuckle and you turn away again. He pulls you back a second time.

“Fine, I don’t care that much but let me give you a ride,” he says, “it’s late.”

You look out the windows as his touch lingers on your sleeve. It’s dark out and wet with rain. You roll your tongue as you consider running out and flagging down a cab in that. You wriggle free of his grasp and take a step back.

“Alright, but you better stop touching me,” you warn.

He flinches, just slightly, at your words and his lips curve subtly. His eyes narrow as they did before and he backs away.

“Deal,” he waves you after him as he strides ahead, he stops at the door and looks back at you as he holds onto the bar, “you remind me of someone… I’m sure we’ve met somewhere else, outside of work.”

You raise your brows and cross your arms, “don’t act like you really care, you still haven’t even asked me name.”

He laughs and pushes through the door, he holds it for you and points you down the curb, “you can tell me in the car.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you read: This is a dark fic and will contain noncon elements, violence, swearing, fucking, threats, fingering, choking, blood, brainwashing, trauma. Tags will be updated for each chapter. Please don’t read if any of these trigger you. For those of you interested, enjoy.
> 
> Synopsis: You take advantage of your time with Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be mindful of the warnings before reading, this chapter is quite bloody and traumatic so please be safe. it really helps knowing people enjoy this so please leave some feedback.

**November 11th, 10:03pm**

The car ride is silent. Once in the seat, your mind spins as you’re suddenly sat next to the man you’ve been dreaming of forever. You didn’t expect to be alone with him so soon but you know it’s too early to strike. But it’s an opportunity. It might be perfect, the first sliver of luck you’ve had in months. 

You play with your phone as he drives. The shadows of street lights and other drivers pass by. He’s quiet, he doesn’t even turn the radio on. He knows your name now but for how long he’ll remember it, you aren’t sure. The resent boils in your stomach as you expect the next day he’ll be back to his oblivious ways.

You scroll through the notes on your phone as he follows the guidance of his phone to your address. You glance over at the screen of the mounted cell and a message pops up from Natasha, a peach after her name. You want to growl but look back to your own device.

You have to get rid of her. You have to get Bucky away from those things that made him feel human again because as the files showed, the winter soldier was still inside him. He was there, ready to comply, you just had to get to him.

You peek over at him again as your thumb hovers over the words. Your heart’s beating a million miles a second. **You couldn’t, not yet, but…** if it doesn’t work, he’ll kill you, you know it. **If it doesn’t work, it’s all over.**

You’ve waited long enough. You take a breath and hold it in.

“What’s up?” he asks, sensing the tension.

“Just wanna get home,” you grumble as he turns the wheel, he’s only a couple streets from your building.

He doesn’t say anything else as he comes to a stop sign and flicks away another notification from Nat. You close your eyes and gather your voice. He slowly pushes down on the pedal and the car rolls forward again.

“Zhelaniye,” you focus on your accent, the foreign pronunciation.

“Huh?” he blinks, confusion wrinkling his forehead.

“Rzhavyy, semnadtsat,” you press on, keeping a tempo as you speak louder, “rassvet, pech’,” he shakes his head and looks in the rearview as he squints, “devyat’, dobroserdechnyy,” you know it’s something you have to do, you can’t stop now, “vozvrashcheniye na rodinu, odin, tovarnyy vagon.”

He slams on the breaks and you nearly crash into the dashboard. You’re only stopped by your seatbelt. You look over nervously as he sits frozen, staring at the road as others honk at him without response. You bend to pick up your phone from the floor and cradle it between your legs.

You reach over and snap in front of his face, nothing. He grips the steering wheel tightly, eyes unmoving as he’s paralyzed.

“Ready to comply,” his tone is firm but dull.

You blink and resist a smile. **What do you do now?**

You take a minute as you think. **What’s the worst thing that could happen to him? The worst thing he could do?**

“Soldat,” you continue in Russian, bringing up google translate just in case, “engage, objective: non-lethal.”

You make no move to stop his fist as it crashes into your face and you feel your nose crack. You snort back the sudden flood of blood and he hits you again, your cheekbone sliced by the vibranium as his other hand circles your throat. He tears you across the middle of the seats, the belt unwinding until it breaks completely from the mechanism.

He’s choking you as he holds you over the shifter and you cough. You gasp out just before he can cut off your air altogether. Your phone slips to the floor and you kick it as you flail.

“Soldat, terminate function,” you gasp .

He releases you and you sit back with another painful rattle in your throat. Hot blood leaks down your face and stains your blouse as your head pounds. You’re shaking from pain and adrenaline. It hurts so fucking bad.

You blink until tears fall, focusing on your next performance. 

“Soldat, wipe. Reset.,” you say as your voice quavers, “operation end.”

You whimper and lean against the door as you quake in exaggerated sobs, holding your face as you listen to a breath shudder out of him. You hear the tight swallow in his throat and then the low hiss under his breath, “shit.”

You flinch as you struggle to unbuckle your belt. “Please, please don’t hurt me,” you beg, quite convincingly, “please, please, stop, stop.” You get the clasp free and grip the door handle, you search for your phone with your other hand and snatch it up, “please don’t kill me.”

Your name slips from his lips, you hear the horror in his voice, “what happened? Jesus, are you okay?”

You push open the door and fall out onto your knees, “don’t touch me, don’t touch me.”

You spit blood onto the road and stand as you look back at him, playing up your tortured act as he gapes up at you, your blood stains his knuckles and droplets litter the interior. You touch your warm face and and look down at your stained blouse.

“I’m… sorry, I didn’t–” he rasps as you turn, running away as you let out a deep sob.

You sprint until you round the corner and stop to catch your breath, again another mouthful of blood sent to the pavement. You wipe away your tears, only smearing blood across your face and you slow down. You’re almost home.

You ignore the looks of the few pedestrians after dark, assured the visceral sight would keep them away. No one in New York wanted to be bothered with other peoples’ problems. 

You stop just at the corner before your place and dial the emergency number. Your nose is broken. You lie to the operator, claim you were mugged, and wait at the intersection for the paramedics. You realize as you stare at the brick wall across the street that at least your story was convincing as you’d left your purse in Bucky’s car.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you read: This is a dark fic and will contain noncon elements, violence, swearing, fucking, threats, fingering, choking, blood, brainwashing, trauma. Tags will be updated for each chapter. Please don’t read if any of these trigger you. For those of you interested, enjoy.
> 
> Synopsis: A wrench is thrown into your plans but it might be useful nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this and know that we will be heading up the slope consistently and i’m loving the ride. please leave some words and a reblog. it really helps knowing people enjoy this so please leave some feedback.

**November 12th, 8:56 am**

That morning you skip the gym. You don’t feel much like a work out, let alone standing upright. Your head throbs with each move from your swollen lips and cheek. Your reflection isn’t pretty that morning, the cut along your cheekbone is deep enough they stitched it and one eye if completely closed. The splint across your nose is itchy and you can barely breathe through the bandaged break.

You walk into the tower anyway, the elevator ride makes you dizzy as the concussion lingers. The paramedics were surprised that you were still conscious, and you were surprised, as the adrenaline slaked away, that it was so serious.

You sit behind your desk and boot up for the day. Your bag is mostly empty, just a thermos and your lunch, although you didn’t feel much like eating. You keep your head down as Tony arrives but he never pays much attention as he recites his orders for the day. He’s still angry that you cut out on him the night before.

You go about your usual routine although your smiles are met with horror. You wave visitors through and fetch copying for employees. You’re growing impatient, you have a show to put on.

Steve approaches your desk and you turn from your screen to greet him. He winces and looks closer. 

“Holy shit, is that really you?” he scoffs.

You raise a brow, a painful regret, and shrug, “what is it today, captain?”

“You weren’t at the gym, I thought maybe you gave up but I see--”

“Oh, fuck off, you got what you wanted,” you swivel back to your monitor.

“What the fuck happened?”

“Mugged,” you say bluntly, “you don’t need to worry about it.”

“Well you look like shit,” he replies.

“And you care why? You weren’t exactly gentle,” you type away as you try to ignore him.

“I just can’t believe you’re sitting here right now, you probably should lay down--”

“Look, Rogers, I’ve seen what’s behind your little good guy act so if you would kindly--”

“Finally, cap, I’ve been wait-- holy shit!” Tony skids to a halt at the other end of your desk, “What the hell happened?”

“Nothing,” you lie as you try to focus on the growing number beside your inbox.

“She got mugged… apparently,” Steve says.

“You can’t stay here, you gotta go,” Tony leans an elbow on the high shelf around your desk.

“I’m fine,” you insist.

“No, I can’t have this,” Tony gestures to your face, “greeting people.”

“I can work, it’s--”

“No, you need to go. Don’t worry, you’ll be paid but I can’t-- I can’t handle this,” Tony argues, “urgh.”

“I never would’ve guessed Iron Man was squeamish,” you mutter.

“Tell her she looks awful, Steve, she looks awful right?” Tony continues.

“Jesus,” you lean back and rub your forehead, another agonizing mistake.

You hear the elevator and Steve glances over his shoulder. You hear footsteps, uncertain and light, as the super soldier waves. 

“Hey, Buck, hold up a minute,” Steve says and you try to hide your excitement.

“What’s going--”

You see Bucky just behind Steve and his eyes widen as he sees you. You shy away and act as if you’re afraid of him. He looks down and blinks as his lips move slightly.

“Can you believe it? She got mugged,” Steve says, “we’re just tryna get her to go home--”

“Look,” you stand up and cross your arms, “with all due respect, none of you gave a shit about me yesterday so please, let me do my job--”

“Rogers, I’m assigning you as her personal escort, get her home,” Tony interrupts, “and you make sure she stays there.”

“Wait, no--” you hate him, he’s ruining everything.

“Me and Buck gotta catch up on some stuff,” Steve throws his hand up, “you take her home.”

“Me? This is my company, Rogers, I don’t have time to be hand holding with secretaries.”

“Sure,” Steve says skeptically and a tense silence rises as the two men turn to stare each other down. Tony measures Steve as their eyes meet and each man seems to be trying to figure out the other. You look between them and wonder who will call the other’s bluff.

“Take emo boy then, I don’t care,” Tony huffs, “just get her out of here.”

“No, I’m not going--” you begin.

“Sweetheart, you can take the paid day off or you can start looking for a new job,” Tony says sternly, “now go, these two will keep the street rats away. Rest up and… get some ice on all that.”

You scowl and Tony marches away grumbling under his breath. Steve looks at you exasperated and Bucky keeps his eyes on his boots as he shoves his hands into his pocket.

“I’m sure you can handle it, I’ll just stay--”

“No, I could use the back up,” Steve insists, “she’s… stubborn.”

“Hey, I can move myself, thanks,” you bend to grab your bag as Steve comes around your desk, “don’t touch me.”

“Steve, come on,” Bucky urges, still afraid to look at you.

“I’m just helping her,” Steve grabs your arm and wrenches you around the desk, “so stop wasting time so we can get her home safe and sound.”

“Really, I should stay,” Bucky repeats.

“Come on, punk,” Steve shoulders past the other super soldier, “don’t worry, you’ll get the front seat.”

You trip over your own toes as Steve drags you to the elevator. Bucky sighs as he waits behind you and the doors ding open. You step inside and Bucky hesitates before he steps on, keeping to Steve’s other side. You’re at least reassured that he feels bad, that your plan was working even with Tony’s interference.

“You know, I think I can manage alone,” you say.

“No, we didn’t finish last night,” Steve growls.

“Steve, she’s--”

“She’s on her feet,” Steve smirks and squeezes your arm, “we just gotta get her some painkillers and get her to bed and then we can talk business.”

“We don’t need to--”

“Tony says we’re her escort, that means we keep an eye on her,” Steve elbows Bucky, “we’re just doing our jobs.”

Bucky doesn’t reply but you hear him swallow. You reach the lobby and Steve thrusts you out across the shining floors. The other man keeps to the rear, reluctantly following. 

You peek over your shoulder, fighting to keep your expression fearful, and you bat your lashes and let your lips quiver. Bucky’s face pales and you sniff and turn to touch your cheek and groan in pain.

“Steve, slow down,” you beg softly, “I’m dizzy.”

“See,” Steve ignores your plea, “she needs us.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you read: This is a dark fic and will contain noncon elements, violence, swearing, fucking, threats, fingering, choking, blood, brainwashing, trauma. Tags will be updated for each chapter. Please don’t read if any of these trigger you. For those of you interested, enjoy.
> 
> Synopsis: Your plan goes awry but not too far off course.
> 
> Author’s note: it’s been a while, i’m sorry, i’ve just been a bit stressed. please leave some words. it really helps knowing people enjoy this so please leave some feedback.

**November 12th, 9:59am**

“What are we doing here?” you scowl as Steve pulls up to his building.

“Yeah, we should just take her--” Bucky begins and Steve shuts off the car.

“What? To her place? I can’t imagine the shithole she lives in, besides, we’re supposed to be looking after her.”

“I can find my own way--”

“How did that work out for you last night?” Steve snipes, “get her out and let’s go.”

Steve climbs out and waits outside his door as Bucky hesitates. You don’t move as he peeks in the mirror shyly and you look away and make a show of trembling. He sighs and gets out as Steve tears open your door. He drags you around the front of the car and shoves you at Bucky.

“Come on,” he barks as Bucky catches your arm but quickly drops his hand, “the fuck is your problem, grab her and let’s go.”

“Steve, look at her--”

“You heard the mouth on that one? She probably asked for it,” Steve snarls, “now since you wanted to get in the way of my fun last night, you can make up for it and keep her in line.”

“Hey,” you step away from Bucky and jab a finger at Steve, “we’re done. I don’t want you or-- or---” you stutter and glance over your shoulder, “or your dog near me.”

Steve seizes your wrist and twists your arm. He has you bent over and your arm craned behind you painfully as you gasp.

“You keep it up and I’ll add to the mess on your face,” he sneers, “now we’re not done. I still have your secret and you know, I’m feeling a bit talkative.”

“Steve--”

“Oh, yeah, two secrets, actually, one you might wanna know Bucky,” Steve chuckles.

“What the--” your eyes widen as you struggle, afraid he might snap your arm.

“I’m sure you don’t wanna talk about this here,” Steve releases you roughly, “so Bucky, let’s go.”

Bucky exhales and eyes you as he steps up and grabs your elbow, avoiding the arm Steve just held in a vice. He nudges you after the other super soldier and you drag your feet reluctantly. You sniff and dramatically touch your nose. He tenses and you feel it in his grip.

The elevator ride is silent and strained. Steve’s apartment welcomes you as coldly as its occupant and the door slams behind Bucky. You keep an eye on the blond as you fear what he might say next. **How much does he really know?**

“So, Buck,” Steve points between you and a chair in the front room. Bucky herds you over and you sit down heavily, “you remember that halloween party?”

“Mmhmm,” Bucky steps back and crosses his arms.

“You told me about that girl who hit you with a tray, the chunky one,” Steve scoffs, “you really don’t recognize her?”

Steve raises a brow and smirk. Bucky looks over at you and turns to face you. He narrows his eyes then turns back to Steve. 

“No,” he snorts.

“Oh, that’s her,” Steve says as he hooks his thumb in his jeans, “she gets around, you know? She’s been fucking Tony, too. Guess he’s not as picky as you.”

Bucky pokes his cheek with his tongue and peeks at you again. His forehead crinkles with confusion and he shakes his head. “So what?” he asks.

“So what? She humiliated you,” Steve says, “and what, because you told her the truth.”

“You didn’t have a problem fucking me last night,” you stood, “so what the f--”

“I didn’t bring you here for me,” Steve sneers, “Buck, come on…”

Bucky shakes his head and shrugs, “it’s-- I don’t-- She--” he looks at you and his mouth slants, “that was really you?”

You watch him and his jaw tenses and his blue eyes darken. You take a step away at the change in him. You don’t think he would remember it, he never remembers anything about you. You wince and groan as you touch your swollen eye.

“It was but…”

“You don’t have to feel bad for the bitch,” Steve says, “she deserves everything she gets.”

“Would you shut up--” you hiss.

“No, I--” Bucky breathes, “she--”

“Nat doesn’t need to know, she never does,” Steve says, “she wouldn’t guess, not with this one, look at her.”

Bucky sways on his feet as he thinks and his breath gristles over you. He balls his metal fist as the thoughts haze his eyes.

“What are--” you’re confused as you step away, “ha, you realize this is the asshole who bashed in my face.”

Steve looks surprised then laughs. He runs his tongue over his teeth and bites the tip.

“You did that?” he asks.

Bucky swallows and nods. The super soldiers stare at each other and your heart sinks. You’ve lost the upper hand over both of them. 

“As far as I’m concerned, you only gave her what she deserved,” Steve slithers, “she’s lucky I didn’t do it first.”

“Bucky,” you plead softly, “it’s not like that, the party, I was just helping out and I got upset but--”

“What the fuck are you up to?” he turns on you, “what happened last night?”

“You know what happened,” you reply, “look at me.”

“I don’t remember,” he says, “why don’t I remember?”

The heat rolls over you and you retreat further away as Steve comes closer. He stands shoulder to shoulder with Bucky and nudges him with an elbow.

“I think she wants you,” Steve snickers.

“He beat me,” you mutter, “what could I want--”

“You’re lucky he didn’t kill you,” Steve smirks.

Bucky’s eyes search you and he slowly looks at Steve.

“We both know what’s inside of you, Buck,” Steve says, “what Hydra left there.”

“Stop,” you say, “don’t--”

You’re stunned by how quickly it’s all gone south. Bucky’s frozen, his hands keep opening and closing. You look at the door and Steve’s eyes follow yours. You rush away but he’s quicker than you. Still Bucky doesn’t move.

Steve spins you back, holding your arms above your head in a lock. Your heart’s pounding in a mixture of fear and delight. **Isn’t this what you wanted?** Bucky is your goal but you never expected this.

“You can watch first,” Steve rasps, “I’ll get started and you just gotta join in, Buck.”

“Steve,” Bucky turns and watches as Steve forces you over to the couch.

“This is what we always talked about… a toy, just for us,” Steve shoves you down and jabs his knee into your back, pinning you on your stomach, “it’s the perfect opportunity.”

“She could tell someone what I did last night,” Bucky says.

“And you could finish the job,” Steve pushes harder and you cough, “she won’t tell,” he reaches down and stretches his hand over the side of your face and you wince, “will you?”

You groan and slap the side of the couch, “I won’t,” you promise as you’re already getting wet. You could put up with Steve if only for Bucky.


End file.
